


Lightshow

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Festival, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, but they do be holding hands, no relationship yet, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Quackity goes to a festival, but has a problem with losing the people he's in a group with.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy Mention
Comments: 8
Kudos: 434





	Lightshow

**Author's Note:**

> i probably shouldnt write about festivals considering ive never gone to one, but lets just go with it

Quackity wasn’t much of a fan of festivals. He didn’t hate them, but it was just a bit too crowded for his taste. It was especially annoying now that he’d just gotten used to having his wings out. Having them free was great, the last thing he needed was to be restricted by a bunch of people. His biggest problem was getting lost though.

He was walking with George and Sapnap, they were looking for Dream. Apparently he came there with them but suddenly disappeared. The festival was full of people, so finding him was not easy. It was a Christmas one, too, so it was extra busy. Quackity was originally with Schlatt, but he lost him so he clung to the two he was currently with. They didn’t mind. 

The problem was that finding them once he lost them would be difficult. They didn’t stand out much in a crowd. It was either they were short enough to not be noticed, or they just blended in with people too much. Sometimes it was both. Quackity wanted to hang with someone like that, someone he could notice from a mile away that he wouldn’t lose. 

Quackity looked up to see George and Sapnap gone. He was lost again. It was getting dark as well, and the blinking lights around didn’t help. Quackity looked around for them, but he couldn’t find the two. Instead he looked for someone else to cling onto. Then someone caught his eye. Technoblade.

He wasn’t good friends with him, but they did know each other. He knew that there was a chance that the piglin wouldn’t let Quackity hang out with him. Techno thought he was annoying and would usually ignore him. But he stood out, and that’s all Quackity needed.

Techno was with Wilbur, too, Quackity was on good terms with him. Though it didn’t look like he would stay for long, he seemed to be looking for someone. Techno was just sticking with him and looking around. Eventually his eyes landed on Quackity, who ended up right beside him. Quackity gave a small wave, only for Techno to look back at his brother. 

He didn’t hate Quackity, he just didn’t know how to approach him. Techno always found him odd, and talking to him was a bit exhausting by the end. Not in a bad way though, he didn’t know how to describe it. Techno looked back at him while he was looking somewhere else. He never noticed he had wings. Of course him being a hybrid wasn’t a secret, but this was the first time he saw them. Wilbur went off to go find someone, leaving Techno and Quackity alone. 

“Well, I guess we’re stuck together,” Quackity said. Techno sighed, but stayed with the small hybrid. He wasn’t going to leave the guy alone, he honestly doubted he could. The two stopped walking for a little while, “So who’s Wilbur looking for?”

“He’s trying to find Fundy. He went when Philza went to find Tommy,” Techno answered. Quackity laughed, “He’d been talking about taking someone here but Wilbur wanted him to come with the rest of the family.”

“Ah, so that’s where Dream went,” Quackity said. Techno let out a small laugh. For some reason Quackity felt his heart swirl at it. He looked away from Techno when he felt his face warm up a bit, “So how’s the festival?”

“It’s been fine, not my thing though,” Techno responded. He started walking around again, letting Quackity follow him. 

“Yeah, it’s not exactly what I need after deciding to actually let my wings out,” Quackity said. He watched Techno to make sure he didn’t get lost. He noticed Techno was looking at him, too.

“Oh yeah, it’s nice to see you not hiding your wings,” Techno said. Quackity smiled as they puffed out a bit, his face growing hotter. Techno gave a small breathless laugh as he looked at him. Hanging out with him didn’t seem too bad. Maybe it was the fact that he needed something to calm him down, but Quackity had somehow become relaxing to him. 

The two walked around some more. Quackity never saw any of his friends stand out in the crowd. They were probably around, but he couldn’t tell at all. At one point he began to lag behind Techno. Panic was his instinct reaction, but it went away when he actually started looking. Techno stood out from everyone, his pink hair and tall height making it easy to find him. Not to mention he actually stopped when he lost the hybrid. Quackity smiled as he started walking with him again. 

It wasn’t hard to find Quackity either. Techno was pretty focused on his wings, so finding the bright feathers wasn’t difficult. He didn’t know why he liked them, maybe it was the fact that Quackity was so comfortable showing them. They were nice to look at though, but he blamed it on the fact that they were the same color as gold.

Quackity saw a small lightshow in the distance. Techno watched as the small hybrid’s eyes lit up. He felt him grab his arm and drag him closer to it. Techno went with him, joining the crowd in front. Quackity seemed cutely interested in the lights. 

Techno looked at him for a bit, the lights were ignored as Quackity became his main focus. He looked over his appearance, his beanie that never left his head to his beat up sneakers. Eventually the description turned to his hidden hair that Techno wished he could mess with to his sneakers that he wanted to see him kick off while holding him on a couch. 

Techno looked away from him as he covered his mouth. He refused to think he had a crush on him. Quackity was an annoying hybrid that tired him out with his talking. With this reaction to him though, it looked like that exhausted feeling he got was more of him relaxing. Everyone did tell him he was constantly tense. Techno sighed as he sweared silently at himself. 

He tried focusing on the lights, they did look nice. Techno slipped a hand in his pocket as he leaned to the side, getting slightly closer to Quackity. He tensed as he felt the small hybrid lean on him. Quackity looked up at Techno, staring at his pink hair. He could definitely stand out in a crowd. He’d never get lost, except for in his eyes.

Quackity went to grab Techno’s hand. Any fear he had in it went away as he felt it’s warmth. Techno seemed to shut down though. He really wanted Quackity’s hand in his, but he didn’t know how to react. Luckily the small hybrid seemed to pick up on it, probably because his face could compare to his hair in terms of color. 

Techno eventually held Quackity’s hand back, his arm swinging a bit. He felt a light brushing on his back, looking back he realized it was Quackity’s wings. Techno smiled a bit as he made eye contact with him. Quackity’s face lit up, even more than when he saw the lights for the first time. Techno laughed a bit as he went to look at the lightshow again. 

Quackity leaned into Techno a bit more, giving his hand a light squeeze. He knew at some point Techno was going to get dragged back into spending more time with his family. Both were just hoping that Fundy and Tommy were good at hiding. Until then though, Quackity wasn’t getting lost again. He finally found someone that stood out.


End file.
